Amai no Atatakai
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: For SIVE : Bisakah Valentine tahun ini akan tetap hangat untuk Ino meski tanpa Asuma-sensei? ditambah lagi dengan ketidakhadiran Shikamaru yang justru sibuk dengan misi Khusus dari Hokage. warning inside, SHIKAINO, etc. pair, One shoot, RnR.


**Happy Valentine Shikamaru & Ino….**

**Happy Valentine Shikaino Fans…**

**Happy Valentine.!.! *Nebar-nebar Coklat n' Bunga yang didapat Gratis***

**Amai no Atatakai**

Judul Ngaco Lhyn ambil dari kamus bahasa jepang yang baru Lhyn temukan setelah dua tahun hilang. Fic singkat untuk sekedar meramaikan Shika x Ino Valentine Event, dan mencoba menghangatkan Pair Ini, Semoga memuaskan.

Warning : **AU **Semi Canon**, Fluff, Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Abal, Gag mutu, Dll yang membuat Fic ini Jauh dari kata Sempurna, Saran, Kritik dan Masukan selalu diterima** tapi… untuk kali Ini Lhyn lagi gag terima Flame, semangat Lhyn nulis lagi ngendor jadi takut pupus kalo di flame *apasih?* jadi silahkan baca, kalo Suka Rifyu Lhyn tunggu, Kalo gag suka mohon maaf tinggalkan saja fic abal Ini, Okhe?

Pair : **Shika x Ino**, **Shika** **x** Tema, **Ino** x Sai, Sai x Tema

**Amai no Atatakai**

**Naruto®Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amai no Atatakai**

"Huft…" Ino menghela nafas lagi. Diputarnya sebuah kotak ditangannya dengan ragu, pandangan aquamarinenya kesal menjelajahi suasana malam setiap sudut kota Konoha yang kini dipenuhi warna pink. Hah! Bosan sekali rasanya Ino memandang warna itu. Hampir sepanjang tahun warna pink selalu tampak di pelupuk matanya dalam sosok si Forehead. Tapi hari ini keterlaluan! Masa semua sudut kota jadi berwarna pink? Ditambah berbagai pernak-pernik mulai dari yang berbentuk hati hingga yang berbentuk malaikat cupid menyebalkan plus pasangan-pasangan muda-mudi yang memenuhi setiap sudut kota dengan wajah bersemu pink. Ya ampun!.

Oh, oke-oke. Hari Valentine memang tak pernah jadi moment yang mengganggu bagi Ino, bahkan bisa dibilang dia salah satu penikmat terbaiknya dengan menerima setumpuk coklat dari pemuda Konoha.

AH! Semua ini gara-gara Shikamaru! Ups… tidak-tidak… hanya suasana hati Ino saja yang sedang buruk. Kenapa? Entahlah… padahal tahun ini pun sama, dia menerima banyak coklat yang sekarang memenuhi kamarnya. Yah hanya suasana hati Ino yang berubah buruk karna si Nara idiot itu.

Ugh! Baiklah, semua ini memang karna Shikamaru! Hampir setiap tahun sejak tim Asuma berdiri, Ino selalu merayakan Valentinennya bersama Shikamaru, Chouji, dan tentu saja Senseinya Asuma dan Kurenai sensei beserta tim asuhannya. Tapi tahun ini… Ino sudah cukup merasa kehilangan tanpa kehadiran mendiang Asuma-sensei dan ketidakhadiran Shikamaru di apartement senseinya benar-benar membuatnya ingin meledak!

Cih! Apa-apaan itu? Misi di hari Valentine. Tak perduli misi sepenting apapun itu, itu tak termaafkan! Hah lagi pula misinya memang benar-benar tak penting. Mengantar Temari mencari arsip di perpustakaan rahasia Konoha? Cih, itu pasti bukan misi tapi kencan.

_Shit!_

Tidak-tidak. Itu bukan kencan tapi MISI. Mana mau Temari kencan dengan pemuda tidak laku seperti Shikamaru. He? Tidak laku? Tidak-tidak, nyatanya banyak juga gadis-gadis yang menitipkan setumpuk coklat untuk Shikamaru padanya.

Akh! Sial!

Bagaimana kalau keduanya memang tengah berkencan sekarang? Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak! Tidak boleh! Shikamaru tidak boleh berkencan dengan gadis manapun. Dia yakin itu, bahkan bila perlu dia akan memastikannya. Dia harus memastikannya, memastikan bahwa Shikamaru tidak berkencan dengan Temari. Keduanya hanya menjalankan misi bersama di hari Valentine. Ah! Tetap saja hal itu terdengar seperti kencan.

Dengan geram, Ino memusatkan cakranya ketelapak kaki dan melompat keatap-atap rumah penduduk Konoha. Tujuannya sudah jelas keperpustakaan rahasia Konoha, Misinya untuk memastikan bahwa Shikamaru tidak berkencan dengan Temari! Lagi pula, apa yang mau Temari cari di perpustakaan rahasia Konoha? Memangnya di Suna buku yang dicari itu tidak ada. Baka! tentu saja tidak ada, kalau ada mana mungkin Gaara akan repot-repot mengirim kakak perempuan semata wayangnya. Hummm kenyataannya yang menyebalkan itu bukan Temari tapi Hokage, kenapa dari sekian banyak Shinobi dari Genin sampai Jounin, Shikamarulah yang diminta mengantarkan Temari?

Ino menjejakkan kakinya tepat didepan undakan batu perpustakaan rahasia Konoha, dan sebelum dia mulai memikirkan siapa yang patut disalahkan lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini, Ino memilih segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan batu dua-dua sekaligus.

Tidak seperti sebagian besar bangunan di Konoha yang malam ini dihiasi berbagai macam pernak-pernik Valentine, Perpustakaan itu tampak biasa sekali dengan pendar lampu-lampu kecil yang cukup terang. Meski begitu fikiran liar Ino sempat berfikir kalau tempat ini juga diberi beberapa ornament Pink, pasti jauh lebih romantis untuk Shikamaru dan Temari.

Grrrrr…. Kenapa memikirkan semua itu membuat dada Ino berdetak tak nyaman?

Perpustakaan Rahasia Konoha adalah perpustakaan yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk para Shinobi, berbeda dengan perpustakaan umum yang bisa dikunjungi masyarakat sipil, perpustakaan ini menyimpan jutaan arsip penting yang hanya boleh dilihat oleh beberapa orang yang telah mendapatkan ijin khusus dari Hokage dan terlindungi oleh segel-segel rumit dibeberapa sudutnya. Setelah mengisi buku tamu, Ino segera menyusuri barisan-per-barisan rak-rak buku yang berdiri tinggi menjulang, secara statistik hatinya semakin menggelisah saat sosok Shikamaru dan Temari tak kunjung ditemukannya. Dia mulai ragu kedua orang itu benar-benar datang kesini. AH! Andai saja dia punya byakugan seperti klan Hyuuga pasti tak perlu waktu lama mencari keberadaan Shikamaru, atau barang kali dia akan menggunakannya untuk mengamati gerak-gerik Shikamaru dua puluh empat jam.

Ino menyerah! Enam puluh menit penuh digunakannya untuk mengelilingi setiap sudut perpustakaan ini. Rasa tak nyaman semakin mengelayut didadanya, menganggu system pernafasannya dengan pasti, membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan perutnya terasa berat.

"Ino." Sesaat Ino yakin dia mendengar suara Shikamaru, namun dia segera mengernyit kecewa saat mendapati senyum buatan dalam wajah datar Sai yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Sai," Jawab Ino tanpa minat. "Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya saat wajah tanpa emosi itu terus menatapnya lekat.

Sai mengangkat sebuah buku '_Perubahan Kepribadian'_ ditangannya. "Mengembalikan ini dan mencari buku lain," Gumamnya, kemudian meletakkan buku itu dalam barisan rapi buku-buku dalam rak.

"Tidak merayakan Valentine day dengan seseorang?" Tanya Ino ragu, meski begitu entah kenapa langkah gadis itu mendekat pada sosok berwajah pucat itu.

"Aku belum begitu mengerti tentang Valentine, kemarin aku mencari bukunya di perpustakaan umum tapi tak menemukannya." Jawab pemuda berambut eboni itu dalam nada datar tanpa emosi yang kentara.

Aquamarine Ino membulat. "Jadi Kau kesini untuk mencari buku tentang Valentine?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk yakin, seakan tak bermasalah dengan nada tak percaya yang meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar prihatin padanya.

"Ya ampun Sai…" Ino mendesah dengan tangan yang bergerak menutup mulutnya. Sekarang, entah kenapa Ino jadi merasa begitu bodoh. Dia begitu mempermasalahkan ketidakhadiran Shikamaru dalam perayaan Valentinenya sementara disisi lain ada seorang yang bahkan tak mengerti sama sekali tentang Valentine. Ditatapnya lembut pemuda yang bahkan sama sekali tak merasa bermasalah dengan tidak mengetahui tentang Valentine. "Ayo ikut denganku, Sai." Ino, dengan keyakinan pasti, dia menarik tangan pucat Sai yang tengah menyusuri buku-buku.

"Kemana Ino?"

"Merayakan Valentine bersama. Biar aku saja yang mengajarimu, Kau mau kan?"

Senyum yang terlihat lebih tulus itu melengkung lembut di bibir Sai, sebuah anggukan pelan mengawali pelajaran pemuda mantan Roots itu. "Arigatou Gozaimazu, Ino."

"Well, Pertama. Valentine itu dirayakan tepat tanggal empat belas Febuari, seperti hari ini." Jelas Ino, tampaknya gadis itu pun mulai bersemangat. "Hari kasih sayang, Kau tahu… semua orang di hari ini akan mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya dengan memberikan sesuatu seperti coklat, bunga, boneka atau benda-benda lain. Dan, Ingat! Kasih sayang itu tak terbatas sekedar untuk kekasih, meskipun banyak diantara mereka yang merayakannya dengan sang kekasih." Ino mulai mengajak pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Sementara Sai hanya mengangguk-angguk paham menerima penjelasan Ino.

"Dengan siapa Kau biasa merayakannya?" Tanya Sai

"Tahun kemarin aku merayakannya bersama Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Shika, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, dan Akamaru. Tapi tahun ini…" Kalimat Ino terhenti saat rasa sesak tiba-tiba kembali mengganggu dadanya. "Tahun ini aku bersamamu saja." Gumam Ino pelan.

"Jadi kita kencan?"

"Hah?" Ino cengo. Meski pemuda itu mengakatannya dalam kalimat datar, tapi tetap saja kata kencan terasa menohok dadanya. Ingatannya kembali pada Shikamaru dan Temari sekarang.

"Hari ini hari special dan kita merayakannya berdua, dari buku yang kubaca itu termasuk kencan." Sai mengatakannya masih dalam nada datar tanpa emosi, sementara langkah kakinya masih menuruni undakan batu satu per satu disisi kiri Ino.

Ino menatap pemuda itu lekat. Apa semua tentang kehidupan hanya dipelajari pemuda itu dari buku? Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang hidup dalam ketiadaan emosi dalam dirinya. Cih! Roots benar-benar kejam. Bersyukur organisasi itu telah dibubarkan sekarang. "YAH!" Desah Ino, mengembalikan semangat dalam suaranya. "Kita Kenc—" kalimat Ino terhenti, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat kedua aquamarinenya menangkap sosok berambut nanas yang tengah menatapnya lekat, berdiri kaku dengan seorang gadis disampingnya, tujuh undakan dibawah Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa mual saat menyadari tatapan dingin dari onyx gelap Shikamaru. Namun perasaannya yang terluka akibat ketidakhadiran pemuda itu, membuat Ino mampu membalas tatapan yang terasa dingin mengcengkram dadanya itu.

Lagi pula kenapa Shikamaru yang terlihat kecewa sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya dia? Dia yang pertama ditinggalkan, Shikamaru lah yang pertama kali pergi dengan gadis lain.

ARGHHH… kenapa sekarang dia berfikir seolah-olah dia dan Shikamaru sepasang kekasih yang saling menghianati? Bagaimana pun juga keduanya hanya sahabat. Yah! Sahabat! Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit melihat Shikamaru berkencan dengan gadis lain. Keduanya pasti benar-benar berkencan, pasti begitu. Berkencan sebelum menjalankan Misi, itu sebabnya mereka berdua baru tiba di perpustakaan sekarang.

Shikamaru Baka! Kenapa Ino harus merasa sakit mengetahui hal itu? Sial! Sakit sekali.

"Ino-chan, Sai-san…" Sapa Temari membungkukkan badannya.

"Hai, Temari…" Balas Ino juga membungkukkan badannya.

Sejenak suasana tegang menguar yang seakan tercipta dari dua sosok Ino dan Shikamaru, tatapan dingin yang tajam seakan saling berusaha melumpuhkan satu-sama lain.

00Lhyn00

"Ayo, Temari… Sebelum perpustakaannya tutup." Gumam Shikamaru datar. Rasa menekan dalam dadanya tiba-tiba muncul menyesakkan mendapati pemandangan itu.

Tak ingin rasa kesal itu semakin bergemuruh didadanya dan membuatnya lepas kendali lalu menggunakan Kagemane pada Sai dan membuat pemuda itu bunuh diri, Shikamaru memilih melangkah mendekati dan melewati Ino begitu saja. Perasaannya terluka.

Tahu akan begini dia tidak akan repot-repot meminta Temari menemaninya membeli coklat, Tahu begini dia tidak akan repot-repot mencari gadis itu di apartement Asuma-sensei. Tahu begini dia akan menyelesaikan Misi ini dengan cepat dan segera tidur dirumah. Tahu akan begini dia tidak akan repot-repot berlatih didepan cermin untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Hah! Ternyata selamanya dia tak akan pernah lebih dari sahabat bagi gadis itu. Selamanya dia hanya akan menjadi penjaga raga gadis itu, tak akan pernah mendapatkan hatinya untuk dijaga. Sial! Kenapa Ino begitu mudah menerima ajakan kencan pemuda lain…

"Shikamaru…"

"Eh. Yah.. ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru, gugup karna baru saja Temari menepuk pundaknya, padahal dia tengah melamunkan Ino. "Maksudku Kau sudah menemukan buku yang Kau cari?"

Gadis berkuncir empat itu mengernyit mengamati pemuda didepannya yang mendadak jadi hilang fokus setelah berpas-pasan dengan Ino dan Sai, dan tentu saja dia tahu itu memang penyebabnya. "Kau baik-baik saja Shikamaru?" Tanyanya pelan, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan bagian 'Sesi Terlarang' setelah menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

Shikamaru melangkah mengikuti jejak gadis itu. "Hem." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan membaca ini, Kau boleh pergi menyusul Ino kalau Kau mau." Kata Temari datar, sementara tangannya menarik kursi disalah satu bagian meja baca dan mendudukinya.

Shikamaru menarik kursi disamping gadis itu dan ikut mendudukinya. "Ini misi, mana mungkin aku melalaikannya, lagi pula Kau sudah menemaniku dan mengajariku membuat coklat tadi, rasanya tak pantas bila aku meninggalkanmu sekarang."

"Usahaku mengajarimu membuat coklat itu akan percuma kalau Kau tidak memberikannya." Kali ini nada gadis itu terdengar memaksa. "Pergilah Shikamaru… sebelum gadismu dimiliki pemuda lain."

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Shikamaru sengit.

"Ti-tidak.." Gadis itu tergagap, entah kenapa tatapan pemuda itu jadi terasa menakutkan baginya.

"Kalau begitu diamlah, Cerewet."

Temari diam, sementara Shikamaru mulai meletakkan sebelah tangannya dimeja dan meletakkan kepalanya disana, memejamkan matanya meski yakin dia tak akan bisa tertidur. Shikamaru mulai merogoh saku celana Chuuninnya dan memainkan sebuah kotak didalamnya. Kotak yang berisi coklat berbentuk hati. Yah. Berbentuk hati, bukan bunga, bukan kepala babi atau bentuk-bentuk lain yang biasanya dia berikan untuk Ino. Kali ini dia memilih Hati karna dia telah yakin pada perasaannya. Telah yakin pada tekad dalam dirinya untuk mengabdi pada gadis itu seumur hidupnya.

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh sakit. Tangannya pun refleks mengepal menahan gemuruh dalam dada.

"Pergilah."

00Lhyn00

Ino memutar salah satu sumpitnya diantara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya sementara sumpit yang lain tergeletak begitu saja diatas piringnya. Fikirannya menerawang jauh, ketempat dimana saat dia menemukan pandangan dingin yang menabrak dadanya.

Baka! Kenapa Ino harus terus memikirkan si baka Shikamaru, sementara Shikamaru sendiri mungkin tengah bermesraan dengan Temari. Hah! Bahkan suasana romantis kedai tempatnya duduk bersama Sai tak juga mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya, padahal setahu Ino, kedai itu lumayan terkenal mahal karna dekorasi yang selalu up to date dan menu-menu yang tak bisa dibilang biasa bahkan untuk segelas ochanya. Namun agaknya semua itu sama sekali tak berarti dibandingkan kekesalannya pada Shikamaru.

"Kau cemburu, Ino?"

Ino mendongak, memandang wajah pucat yang tengah menyesap ocha panas yang mengepulkan uap hangatnya tipis. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti, sama sekali tak bisa menangkap maksud dari nada datar pemuda itu.

Sai meletakkan ochanya dengan perlahan hingga tak menimbulkan denting sedikitpun. "Tingkah polahmu jauh berbeda dengan sebelum kita bertemu Shikamaru dan Temari, menurut buku—"

"Cukup, aku tahu apa maksudmu Sai, hanya saja tidak semua yang diterangkan buku itu benar, aku hanya kesal saja pada Shikamaru." Kata Ino, kembali menyumpit onigirinya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya penuh-penuh.

"Ku yakin kali ini buku benar, kesal melihat orang yang kita sukai bersama gadis lain -untuk kasusmu yang seorang gadis- itu cemburu, Ino." Sanggah Sai, meski tetap dalam nada datar tapi jelas sekali kalimat itu meninggalkan jejak yang kentara di wajah Ino.

"Sudahlah Sai, kita sedang berkencan tapi Kau malah membicarakan orang lain." Sungut Ino yang tak juga bisa menyangkal kalimat Sai.

"Jam sebelas malam, sebaiknya kuantar Kau pulang, Ino." Gumam Sai.

Sesaat kemudian rasa bersalah menyusup didada Ino pada pemuda itu, bukankah dia bilang tadi ingin mengajarinya, memberitahu pemuda itu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Valentine? Tapi nyatanya, Ino jadi lebih sering bengong, mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Ahhh… tapi salah Sai juga, kenapa diam saja diacuhkan begitu, seharusnya dia protes donk? Ahhh… kenapa jadi menyalahkan Sai? Padalah jelas-jelas dia yang salah.

"Maaf, Sai… aku malah mengacuhkanmu…" Gumam Ino, ketika mereka kembali melewati deretan toko-toko yang kini telah sedikit lebih sepi dari pasangan muda-mudi hingga lampu kota jalanan Konoha terlihat bersinar lebih terang sekarang.

"Memberiku cukup waktu untuk berfikir, itu bagus." Kata Sai dengan senyum tanpa emosinya yang biasa.

Ino mengernyit tak mengerti namun kemudian kalimat Sai membuatnya merasa iri pada pemuda itu, pemuda yang seakan memandang segalanya dari sisi positif. Oh, andai saja dia bisa berfikir seperti itu…

"Maaf juga tidak memberimu coklat."

Ino mengerjap. "Hem? Ya ampun Sai, Kau sudah mentraktirku di kedai Michi-Michi, itu lebih mahal dari pada sekotak coklat." Kata Ino yang jadi merasa tak enak. Di pandangnya wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat, mencoba memahami pemuda tanpa emosi itu.

"Tapi tetap saja kan? Dihari Valentine sekotak coklat jadi lebih istimewa dari pada makanan termahal didunia ini, Kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu tadi." Sai beralih memandangnya hingga kedua pasang mata keduanya bertemu. Dari tatapan itu Ino tahu Sai meminta pembenaran, maka dari itu dia mengangguk. "AH! Ino, tunggu disini sebentar."

"Ehh?" Belum sempat Ino memprotes atau sekedar menanyakan tujuan pemuda itu, Sai telah berjalan menjauhinya, menyebrang jalan dari tempatnya berdiri dan masuk kesebuah toko coklat yang lampu warna-warninya masih menyala. "Ya ampun Sai…" gumam Ino sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ino berjalan mendekat kearah sebuah kursi kosong didepan sebuah toko pernak-pernik yang masih tampak ramai dikunjungi pasangan yang tengah kasmaran, dari etalasenya Ino dapat melihat berbagai benda-benda cantik dan lucu yang biasanya selalu menarik perhatian mata gadis itu. Meski begitu entah kenapa malam ini semuanya tampak monoton, tanpa warna, seakan semua itu terlihat membosankan dan sama sekali tak menarik. Dia bahkan jadi merasa mual memandang pasangan-pasangan yang saling merangkul mesra memperhatikan koleksi-koleksi yang dipamerkan toko itu.

Segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari etalase sebelum benar-benar muntah, Ino kemudian duduk di kursi itu, malam jadi terasa dingin, jauh lebih dingin sekarang. Huft… malam Valentine tahun ini benar-benar menjadi Valentine terburuk dalam hidupnya. Tanpa Asuma-sensei dan tanpa Shikamaru, dua sosok yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya selain Inoichi, ayahnya.

"Sensei…" Gumamnya pelan. "Dingin sekali tanpa sensei…" perlahan namun pasti, Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas, panas yang berpusat dari dadanya melaju cepat naik ke matanya.

"Ino…?" Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis memanggilnya.

Sedetik, Ino merasa tercekat… suara gadis itu… itu suara Temari, dan kalau ada Temari itu berarti ada… Ino buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata yang baru saja meleleh di pipinya, menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum mendongak. "Hai Tem—" Ino kembali tercekat, tidak ada Shikamaru disamping gadis itu.

Temari berjalan sendirian, mengendong sebuah buku tebal dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa Kau disini? Dimana Shikamaru?" Tanya gadis berkuncir empat itu setelah berhasil mencapai tempat Ino terduduk.

"Hah?" Kedua alis Ino mengernyit. "Shikamaru?" Dia bertanya tak mengerti. Apa-apaan itu? Bertanya tentang keberadaan orang yang jelas-jelas sebelumnya terlihat bersama dengannya. "Bukannya kalian berdua kencan? Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Ada nada sinisme dalam suara berat Ino.

"Kencan?" Kali ini Temari yang tergagap. Kedua alis gadis itu yang gantian terangkat. "Ya ampun Ino… jadi Kau fikir kami berkencan?"

Ino tak menjawab, hanya matanya yang terus bergerak mengawasi gadis itu.

"Kami hanya menjalankan misi bersama Ino… dan hanya itu. Oh, tapi bisa dibilang misinya gagal, dia pergi meninggalkanku sejam yang lalu, aku fikir dia pergi mencarimu." Kata gadis itu, kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ino menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan gadis itu.

"Shika? Mencariku? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya semakin tak mengerti. Meski begitu, tak bisa dibantahkan bahwa perasaan gadis itu melega, sumbat yang tak kasat mata di perutnya terasa baru saja tercabut mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Fakta yang terungkap bahwa Shika dan Temari tidak berkencan, serta fakta bahwa Shikamaru tengah mencarinya membuat dadanya kembali bergemuruh, namun gemuruh kali ini terasa berbeda, terasa melambungkan.

"Umm.. mungkin sebaiknya Kau tanyakan sendiri padanya."

Rasa menyesakkan yang sebelumnya bercokol dalam dada, mendadak lenyap digantikan rasa penasaran yang penuh dengan harapan. Mungkinkah Valentine tahun ini juga akan terasa hangat baginya? 'Sensei… mungkinkah itu?'

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Temari…" Dia bangkit, kemudian membungkuk rendah pada gadis yang tersenyum menatapnya.

Tanpa mau berfikir lebih lama lagi, Ino berlari cepat meninggalkan gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu.

"Ino… Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sai heran saat melihat gadis itu berlari cepat menjauhinya.

Ino yang mendengar pangilan itu, menghentikan larinya sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sai. "Maaf Sai… aku harus pergi." Katanya sedikit berteriak, sedetik kemudian, sosok gadis itu telah lenyap tersapu angin meninggalkan Sai yang kini hanya mengernyitkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Dia ada sedikit urusan penting, Kau tidak kecewakan ditinggalkan dia kan… Sai-san?"

Pemuda pucat itu berbalik menghadap gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang baru saja berbicara padanya. "Temari-san…" Sai membungkuk rendah. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku baru saja membeli sebuah coklat…" Katanya datar sementara tangan pucatnya memutar sebuah kotak pink dalam gerak lambat.

"Kau bisa memberikannya pada orang lain." Sahut Temarin rendah, kemudian gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku permisi, Sai-san." Gadis itu pun membungkuk rendah lalu berpaling dari onyx hitam didepannya pada jalanan terang kota Konoha.

"Temari-san…"

"Yah?"

"Untukmu saja."

00Lhyn00

"Kau disini." Gumam Ino saat akhirnya gadis itu mendapati sosok berambut nanas yang tengah terbaring diatas rerumputan didepan makam mendiang Asuma-sensei.

"Hemm." Sahut pemuda itu pelan tanpa mengerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun dari bantalan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencarimu." Ino berlutut disamping Shikamaru, membiarkan lututnya menyentuh rerumputan basah dan dingin dibawahnya kemudian membungkuk rendah pada nisan senseinya sebelum ikut berbaring disamping Shikamaru, berbantal lengan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak ada ditempat biasa, jadi kufikir mungkin Kau ada disini."

Shikamaru tak menyahut, seperti biasa. Pemuda itu memang tak banyak bicara saat bersamanya kecuali untuk urusan misi dan membuat strategi, membuat Ino harus menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam fikiran Shikamaru.

"Temari bilang Kau mencariku, ada apa?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Shika! Kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Ini." Pemuda itu mengangsurkan sebuah kotak dengan satu tangan lain yang tidak tertimpa kepala gadis itu.

"Coklat? Aku fikir Kau lupa…" Gumam Ino, hampir pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bangkit, duduk sebelum menerima kotak itu. "Terimakasih Shika." Sebuah senyum mengembang lebar di bibir tipis gadis itu. "Aku juga punya untukmu, dan tenang saja… kali ini aku tidak mencampurnya dengan rempah-rempah aneh seperti tahun lalu, hanya kuberi sedikit kopi dan cengkeh, rasanya lumayan kok, aku sudah mencobanya."

Gadis itu juga mengangsurkan coklatnya. Akhirnya, tahun ini pun terasa hangat, hangat yang menyebar perlahan dari hatinya. Memandang makam senseinya dalam haru, Ino kembali tersenyum sebelum membuka kotak coklat pemberian Shikamaru.

"Shi.. Shika…" Hangat dalam dadanya tiba-tiba berubah panas, wajah gadis itu perlahan memerah memandang coklat dalam bentuk hati ditangannya. Coklat dalam bentuk hati… bukan kepala babi seperti tahun lalu, bukan bunga mawar seperti tahun sebelumnya lagi, tapi hati… dengan warna pink tipis yang melapisi bagian atasnya dan ukiran lembut huruf-huruf pembentuk kalimat_ "Aishiteru Ino"_

"Ino, apa ini?"

Ino mendongak, memandang wajah malas yang tengah mengacungkan coklat buatannya. "Itu tanduk rusa, Baka! Dan Shika… ini…."

"Itu agar Kau tidak menerima ajakan kencan pemuda manapun lagi." Kupu-kupu dalam perutnya mulai mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan, jantungnya semakin terpacu cepat seiring warna merah yang menjalar di pipi pemuda itu. Dia bergerak mendekat, meraih satu tangan yang tak menggengam coklat milik Ino dan menguncinya dalam genggaman hangatnya.

Senyum malu-malu menyembang perlahan di bibir pink gadis itu. "Kau merayuku, Shika?"

"Aku mencintaimu Ino. Tak perduli Kau menyebutnya rayuan, tak perduli orang mengatakan aku cemburu, tak perduli dengan hal-hal rumit seperti itu, aku hanya inginkan Kau dan berhenti merasa cemas Kau akan pergi dariku." Begitu alami, tanpa ada pemaksaan nada, begitu sederhana seperti kalimat harian yang begitu akrab ditelinga Ino.

Sunyi dalam sekejap. Tak ada yang perlu Ino tanyakan lagi tentang pemuda itu, dia tahu semuanya dari hal terbesar yang selalu ada dan terpampang mata hingga hal terkecil yang tersembunyi di setiap sudut hatinya. Ino tersenyum lembut. "Kau mau aku menjawab apa? Bahwa aku juga mencintaimu? Bahwa aku juga menginginkanmu?" Belaian lembut angin mengiringi kalimat penuh kebahagiaan itu. Ino yakin si Nara yang dikenal cerdas itu pasti telah tahu jawabannya.

"Cukup dengan diam." Jawab Shikamaru, kembali berbaring diatas rerumputan dengan berbantal sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lainnya tetap mengenggam jemari gadisnya yang ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Happy Valentine Shika… Happy Valentine Sensei…." Gumam Ino pelan.

"Happy Valentine Ino." Tukasnya, seraya menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat, membiarkan aroma Bizarre semakin menguasai ketenangan otaknya yang terkenal jenius.

" Shika… Kau bau coklat. Eh, tunggu… coklat ini Kau membelinya di tokokan?"

"Tak banyak pilihan bentuk coklat kalau Kau membelinya tepat di hari Valentine." Kata Shikamaru datar.

Menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak Ino mencoba mencatat setiap detail Valentin tahun ini. Hari yang menjadi perayaan awal musim semi yang hangat selalu berhasil membawakan moment-moment tersendiri dalam setiap barisan kalimat yang menyusun hidup seorang Ino, Hangatnya suasana Valentine tak berkurang sedikitpun meski tanpa lagi kehadiran sang sensei yang biasanya selalu setia dengan coklat-coklat kecil dalam bentuk-bentuk uniknya. Valentine akan tetap hidup bersama setiap hangatnya kasih sayang yang baru.

"Ino…"

"Hemmm…."

"Merry me?"

00FIN00

*Pudung*

Ya ampun… Ini fic qo ancur banget y?

Lhyn tengah mencoba men-chalenge diri Lhyn sendiri *fyuh* dengan membuat fic yang Fluff, yang tanpa konflik berarti namun tetap manis, Haduh Parah! Jadinya malah kayak gini… sama sekali gag ada sisi romantisnya… ya ampyun Shika…. Lhyn berfikir bahwa sepertinya shikamaru bukan type cowok romantis dan hal seperti itu cukup romantis untuk ukuran Shika… *ngebela diri*

Huaaa…. Ada SaiTema… pair ini sebelumnya sama sekali gag pernah terfikirkan oleh yang tinggal dikepala Lhyn…. Hemmm ngebayangin ekspresi Temari saat menerima coklat dari Sai…. Huhuhuhuhu…..*Ketawa Setan*

HAPPY VALENTINE SHIKAINO

**LONG LIVE SHIKAINO**

Rifyu


End file.
